


The floor is lava

by Superherolover



Series: The start of a family [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Team as Family, Wally West is The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherolover/pseuds/Superherolover
Summary: Wally decides the team needs a break.





	The floor is lava

**Author's Note:**

> Because I haven't posted in awhile hinted batflash I don't know where I'm going with this yet sorry

"You want to what?" John asked with a raised eyebrow   
Arms folded over his chest. 

"I don't understand the purpose of these game what is the goal?" Diana said looking towards the group "are all games like this one?" 

Wally laughed "No princess-while some they're alot of different games not the point the goal is to stay off the floor" 

"That's it?" J'on asked 

Wally nodded finally someone understood! 

"How do you win?" Shareya said determination in her voice. 

"Ah you can't really win it's mor-" 

"Please I would last longer then you" John said cutting wally off making the speedster pout. 

"This sounds fun" Clark nodded his head ignoring the bickering between his two teammates. "Any rules?" 

"Ah you just can't touch the floor" wally paused in thought "and no powers" 

"Doesn't seem to difficult" Diana smiled at her team "where do we start?" 

_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"WALLY!" shareya screeched making Clark flinch back almost dropping his footing. 

"Hold on wall's!" John said him and shay were fighting to move towards the little brother. 

"No don't!" Wally cryed out. "It's too late for me I'll be toast-road rash I never thought I'd go out this way" 

"Don't worry wally" Diana said "we will save you!" 

Just as her and j'on shared a look to form a plan to get to wally, bruce walked in making them all freeze. 

"We can-" Clark stopped as Bruce raised an eyebrow at them all before smoothly stepping on the pillows making his way towards wally. 

Wally grinned as Bruce scooped him up bridle style cheeks blushing as bright as his hair. 

"My hero" 

Bruce rolled his eyes a small smile tugging at his lips as he jumped to the couch they landed on it without a sound. 

"Oh however can I make it up to you?" Wally asked fluttering his eyelashes playfully as he teased his boyfriend. 

"Don't fall in the lava" Bruce finally answered giving his boyfriend a quick kiss before glaring at his teammates a slient message in his eyes. 

An unspoken ' You better not let him fall in lava agian' 

They were all quiet taking the rule. 

"Ah!" Wally cryed "J'on your in the lava" 

Diana snorted a twinkle in her eyes as she watched her team mates. This, this was starting to feel like home.

**Author's Note:**

> So hoping to write some longer stories-add on to my stories that already are posted hopefully I'll be able to start updating more frequently. Thanks for being patient. 
> 
>  
> 
> Much love.


End file.
